The True Chosen
by QuikSilver99
Summary: A chance to leave all the misery behind given to him by a man who was considered the embodiement of evil. not a romance fic some things from the naruto verse such as sharingan and manda going to update soon just dont have the time ch
1. Traitors are everywhere

AN: this is my fanfic based on Harry's younger twin brother being the supposed 'BWL.' The wizarding world think voldemort dies.

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter but any oc's belong to me. Enjoy.

Traitors are everywhere

These were the words the Dark Lord Voldemort thought as he approached Potter manor. The rat, who was a close friend of the family, gave him the location when they changed secret keeper so that he would go after Black. This would have worked except they had handed the rat the secret keeper post.

Opening the gate, Voldemort approached the door, using an unlocking charm the door swung open to a hallway decked in sleeping portrait. Voldemort smiled, how stupid were the potters, to leave their home no protection what so ever not even a nanny for their sleeping children. Voldemort walked up the stairs . He opened the door to the nursery to find a raven haired toddler around one years of age standing and looking at him with focused green eyes. For the first time in years Voldemort felt pain not physical but yet hurting much more as if his mind was slowly being ripped apart.

Then it hit him a memory of a sorts but Voldemort had been in enough pensives to know it wasn't. A women wrapped up in bandages stood before him. a rip appeared where her mouth was and a green smoke was let out. It engulfed Voldemort.

''The chosen one has 2 fates

One to raze

One to rule

If light he sides with he shall raze

If dark he sides with he, his father shall rule with iron

But rule they justly

The fate of the chosen rests on the lord of the dark, the father.''

Slowly the words turned into images a ginger boy with brown eyes being Fawned over by two adults, green eyes filled with Tears watching them from a second picture was the boy in the arms of a cloaked figure. the figure turned his head and Voldemort saw the crimson red eyes.

Suddenly the dark lord was pulled out of his head. He again was in the nursery with the two cots, staring again into the green sea of the raven haired boy.

He advanced towards a cot leaving green eyes following him. What he saw in that cot made him release some magic, a chubby red haired boy slept. It was the boy that was being worshipped in the prophecy. Voldemort fled the room accidental dropping his black cloak in his haste. The ray of accidental magic shot through the room. It collided with the light bulb making the light bulb shatter into pieces. A shard fell on the ginger boy and there the false mark was created a mark that wizards and witches would falsely worship. A mark that would turn once loving and caring parents into attention seeking, neglectful parents.

It was at that moment Dumbledore ran into the room followed by Lilly and James potter and then the rest of the order. Dumbledore looked at scar on Erics forehead and then at the cloak putting two and two together Dumbledore picked up Eric. Raising him up above his head he shouted "the prophecy has been fulfilled. I give you Eric potter the boy who lived" everyone eyes were drawn toward the lightening shaped scar on the boys forehead.

If anyone in that room could read magical cores they would have noticed a dark haired boys magical core filled with power more power than everyone in the room put together.

And then they would have noticed the ginger boys, practically non existent just above the level of a squib, able to do magic but poorly .

But no one could.

AN: This is an updated version which does not have so many grammatical errors but there are still some


	2. Mislead

AN:thank you to all my readers, favs and followers to answer your questions about grammar I am writing this on a blackberry and its really hard to concentrate on grammar once I am on a laptop again I will not make such mistakes.

DarknightStalker; I cannot do betas on blackberry sorry when I get on a laptop again I will try to make you my beta thanks for the offer

Here's my second chapter

Disclaimer:I do not own harry potter

Mislead

It had been 2 weeks since that fateful night, the night that wizards believed had killed the most darkest wizard since Gallart Gridelward. But wizards are easily mislead thought Voldemort as he sat on his platinum throne in Slytherin Castle. The more Voldemort thought about it the more Voldemort he found exile agreeable. If the wizarding world thought him dead he wouldn't have to keep on looking over his back to see if there was a battalion of aurors following him. Voldemort considered not showing his death eaters that he was alive but Voldemort knew that he needed their help. Voldemort pulled up his left sleeve and gently pressed his thumb onto the mark. It was time.

2 Years later

Potter Manor

The preparations had been going on for days. It was the third birthday of Eric Potter the apparent boy who lived. Only three people in the world remembered that Eric want the only potter with a birthday that day. One of the was Eric's twin Harry the other two were the honoury uncles Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Green eyes watched as the guests arrived by flo. The happy family, without Harry, greeting each guest as they came. Every notable light pure blood family was their minus the Malfoy. It was at that moment harry stopped loving. he stopped caring so much that if a death eater suddenly came in and killed the whole potter family harry wouldn't give a shit. Harry was strangely advanced for a child of three years old, he had more brain power than most adults, but he acted different in front of his parents they wouldn't have noticed anyway. Harry walked out of the room and made his way towards the garden. Ever since that night. his parents had concentrated all their attention solely on his little brother. They hadn't noticed when he showed them his first burst of accidental magic. They had completely forgotten about his past two birthdays, showering Eric with gifts but he had gotten nothing except from his uncles. When he reached the garden he noticed a strange figure wearing all black. If harry had cared he would have run away and told his parents, but he had stopped. He walked towards the dark figure, red eyes watched his approach.

"Happy birthday young one"

Harry stopped dead in his tracks "How do you know that."

"Oh I know a great number of things. it was my thirst for knowledge that had the wizarding world screaming for my blood. Anyway on another note how would you like your presents."

"What is it" said Harry. His curiosity winning over his suspicion.

The figure slowly opened his hand to reveal a baby snake. It was a snake completely covered in black scales but instead of absorbing the light it reflected it giving it a chrome like shine. "This is a hatching from my own snake. It is a king Basilisk one of three of its kind. The first belongs to me known as Nigini the second is still an egg that has disappeared and the third is in front of you."

Harry slowly put his hand gently on the Basilisk. Suddenly there was a flash of light and a bunch of pictures suddenly appeared in Harry's head each one containing an image of the snake at different parts of its life.

"Thought that might happen. Let's see your palm." Harry slowly turned his hand hand over. Where there was once pale skin now lay a tattoo of the snake. It looked at harry as if recognising him then coiling itself it fell asleep.

" An animated tattoo of your familiar. At a very young age as well. the more powerful you get the more alive your tattoo gets yours seems to be at the highest stage. You must be a very powerful wizard young Harry. Now for your second present. I offer you a home. Away from your neglect full parents and your big headed brother." He said offering him a hand.

Harry stared at the stranger. He was actually being offered a home. If the stranger came a day ago harry would have said no but today harry was fed up of the neglect he was fed up of them concentrating on his brother. He took the strangers hand and let the Basilisk slide up his arm and coil itself around it.

"Sir before we leave, please tell me your name"

" I go by many names I was known as Tom Riddle when I was younger and Voldemort as I got older but you can call me father."

They apparated away.

Potter Dining Room

"Where's harry" said Sirius Black as he and James finished a bottle of Firewhiskey

"The boys probably in the garden, forget about him Prongs its not like its his birthday tod" the sentance died on James's lips.

Sirius stared at him. James finally realising how much neglect harry had faced from him and his wife. He hadn't even got him a present.

James ran out of the room and towards the garden finding it empty. "Lobby" james called as the elf appeared "where's harry" the elf looked at James

"Lobby does not know where master Harry is. He is not in the house sir"

AN: so this is my second chapter please forgive any grammatical errors and such review.I need names for the basilisk and possibly translations please put it in the reviews. Till next time


End file.
